La malédiction de Rowan Childs
by KrysHarper
Summary: Rowan Childs n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'être une enfant ordinaire. Malheureusement, ce qui la rend extraordinaire n'est pas un quelconque talent prodigieux, ou parenté célèbre. Qui était donc cette jeune femme voilée de noir, qui a tant mis en danger une génération entière de sorciers britanniques ?


« Vos gants mademoiselle. »

L'adolescente leva les yeux de son livre, fronçant les sourcils. « Mes gants sont parfaitement- »

« Votre coude, Rowan. »

Cette dernière leva le coude, un peu étonnée de sa propre maladresse, et tira un peu sur le lourd tissu noir afin que ses gants recouvrent le centimètre de peau alors dangereusement exposé. « Et voilà. Parfait. »

« Parfait, en effet. » La gouvernante acquiesça amusée, essuyant de son pouce une petite tâche au coin de la bouche de sa protégée. « N'oublie pas d'écrire. » Elle soupira, sa voix un peu plus douce.

« Dès ce soir, Jenna. »

« Ah. » L'adulte sourit, tournant son regard vers la fenêtre de la voiture. « Je ne vous recommande pas de faire des promesses que vous vous savez incapable de tenir. »

Á cela, Rowan ne répondit rien du tout. Elle se contenta de sourire à son tour et cacher ses deux yeux espiègles derrière son livre. Quel dommage que le monde soit privé de ce visage, Jenna Martins ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, voyant au loin les toits de la gare se rapprocher. Une beauté atypique, certainement : après tout, ses cheveux blonds, ternes et secs, coupés carrés après un élan de folie de la jeune femme n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. De même que ses yeux noisette, tombant mais souvent pétillant- ce qui n'importait peu, ils étaient trop souvent cachés par d'épaisse lunette de soleil. Non ce qui faisait sa beauté était très certainement les curieuses imperfections recouvrant son visage et le reste de son coeur. Autant de grains de beauté et de tâche de rousseur que d'étoiles dans le ciel, se plaisait-elle à penser. De larges taches brunes qui détournait votre attention des traits de la jeune femme.

Il n'y avait qu'une âme comme Jenna pour trouver tout cela autre que repoussant au premier regard.

Sortir de la voiture était toute une opération. Si Rowan était parfaitement à l'abris à l'intérieur, nulle vitre précautionneusement enchantée ne pouvait la protéger au dehors. Il s'agissait ainsi de vérifier une troisième fois que ses gants étaient bien remontés jusqu'au coude, que ses collants opaques ne dévoilaient pas un millimètre de peau. Enfin, un imposant voile noir devait être descendu sur le visage de l'adolescente, recouvrant un chapeau au bord presque comiquement large. Les deux jeunes femmes se disaient comme à leur habitude au revoir dans la voiture : il n'y aurait pas d'accolade digne de ce nom une fois qu'elles seront dehors. En aucun cas le voile masquant les traits de la jeune femme ne devait être soulevé. Telle est la malédiction de Rowan Childs.

C'est donc après quelques secondes sur le quai 9 3/4 et un simple signe de la main pour Jenna, que Rowan disparu dans le Poudlard Express, à la recherche d'un compartiment raisonnant déjà du rire de ses amis.

Malgré l'apparence excentrique de la jeune femme, cette dernière n'attira le regard que de peu d'élèves. S'ils se tournaient sur son passage, ou semblaient effrayé, c'est qu'il s'agissait des plus jeunes : le reste des étudiants n'avait que trop l'habitude de la forme noire évoluant parmis eux.

« Bonjour Mellie. » Rowan salua la masse allongée sur une banquette, à deux doigts de tomber tête la première sur le sol. La masse -une adolescente plus jeune que Rowan, mais dont les traits semblent presque plus âgées- soulèva sa tête, et murmura une série de syllabes qui avait sûrement vocation à être de chaleureuses salutations. Ou du moins Rowan choisit de le croire. « Tu ne saurais pas où est ton frère par hasard ? » Deux grands yeux gris se contentent de la regarder, étonnés, avant qu'elle n'obtienne une réelle réponse.

« Compartiment 2B. »

« Merci Mellie. »

Et comme promis, le magnifique, glorieux, bruyant Demarcus Kennedy, faisant honneur à ses ancêtres tant par son accent américain prononcé que par le volume sonore de sa voix, se trouvait dans le compartiment 22B. Ce dernier se leva immédiatement à l'arrivé de Rowan. Il était après tout, merveilleusement bien élevé, comme il aimait leur rappeler quand son merveilleux fayotage ne reportait que trop de points à sa maison.

« Mlle Childs. »

« Mr Kennedy. »

« L'enterrement s'est bien passé ? »

« Oh, je suis une veuve comblée. » Rowan soupira, s'asseyant en face de lui, sur le siège le plus éloigné de la fenêtre possible. Theodore Hall, jamais bien loin de Demarcus, se contenta pour simple salut de fermer les rideaux, permettant à Rowan de doucement soulever son voile, révélant le sourire sincère de la jeune femme, heureuse de retrouver ses amis.

« Où sont Sienna et Nicolas ? »

« Suit les couinements et tu tomberas sur l'un ou l'autre. Probablement les deux. » Kennedy se content de répondre, un sourire narquois laissant apparaitre deux fossettes parfaitement parfaites, ce qui n'ajoutait qu'au comique du personnage. A son charme certains aussi, mais Rowan ne pouvait oublier l'enfant maladroit qu'elle avait rencontré il y a cinq ans de cela près de la cheminée de la salle commune des Pouffsoufle, leur maison commune.

« Un jour tes ragots vont t'attirer des ennuis Kennedy. »

« Joli gloss Nicolas. »

Nicolas, ses lèvres ébènes retroussées (un secret pailleté pas si secret posé sur sa lèvre inférieure) leva les yeux au ciel, embrassant Rowan sur la joue avant de complètement entrer dans le compartiment, entrainant par la main une Sienna Wilson plus rouge que ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

Rowan se contenta de sourire, serrant la main de son amie au passage. Tout était exactement comme elle l'avait laissé. Mais cette année les choses vont changer, se dit-elle, sortant un carnet de sa poche pendant que Nicolas et Demarcus continuaient de se chamailler.

Sienna, peu intéressée par les mêmes vielles insultes bonne enfant que les deux garçons se plaisaient à échanger chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, se pencha du côté de Rowan.

« C'est pour cette année alors ? » Demanda-t-elle, sa voix suffisamment basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres.

« Oui. »

« Prête à passer ton prochain été sur les plages Antillaises avec moi ? Bikini obligatoire.» Sienna sourit, ses yeux noir pétillants trahissant une excitation partagée par Rowan.

« Je n'attends que ça. » Soupira cette dernière, alors que le train quittait le quai.


End file.
